Occult 101
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Sebastian has a very odd way of reproducing; and poor Ciel fell prey to it! Rating due to Violent nature of a demon and what Ciel usually does to someone on his hit-list Also some profanity.
1. My Soul to Take

_All characters are copyright their respective owners, this story was not written for profit. Beta reader comments and the like **DO**__** NOT **__belong in the reviews; any signed review that is beating my story will be reported as Inappropriate if you are going to beta my story please take the extra 30 seconds to send it in a Private Message. If you are going to act like a professional least take the time to contact me as a professional would I have made my e-mail public for these reasons.  
_

_This Story Takes Place after the end of the second season; some things will differ form the end of the series but overall the story does not reflect the views or future of the Series or any sequels. Reviews are most welcome and To spite someones comments I am very Lax on what I consider a review so long as it is written with respect. I spent allot of my free time to write this story and I only ask one simple thing in return I thank you greatly the people that have reviewed this story in the past and You're comments were taken into consideration in the rewrite of this story. _

_I'm sorry I should have clarified this before but it skipped my mind, I sincerely hope that that the two individuals who left the terrible reviews learn before its too late. I have requested multiple times that the nasty comments be removed, I do not care if any action is taken on the individuals that made them. I am also sorry that, if they haven't been removed, that you have to see them in the reiviews, I will be trying to remidy this loophole thou I can not guarantee that it will ever be solved.  
_

**Prologue: My soul to take**

He had to admit things didn't go exactly as he had planed; but the outcome was similar to what he desired. While he hated to admit it, the little rat's contract had a better outcome. He hated admiring anything about other demons other then their annoying habits and raunchy behavior, he even made passes at their ill tastes in souls. Fact was thou even demon women were sometimes impossible to read.

He wasn't exactly proud of himself for letting that slip-up happen. He even made sure to be cautious as ever about it from that day onwards. He would make sure the soul would not be coveted because he would make sure the contract wouldn't be as tedious. Besides another 'Serve me' wish might look bad as he is already entwined within one.

Thou given how well the young master was adapting to demon life he had to admit that Hanna's intervention was a much less painful way of doing things. In fact he was certain that given another couple weeks Ciel could return to the servants he kinda missed. His plain to unite his friends with mixed messages had worked as well, thou that wasn't Ciels intent for the messages.

Still the young master never ceased to amaze him, the way he was able to adapt quickly and act like his spawn in demon public. Given Ciel could still command him as his master but their relationship was something more to a childish game then real master servant type. And yet even this was no true testament to Ciels unfazed adaptive skill when it came to learning.

Sebastian remembered when they went to find the extent of Ciels power, the boy had taken to shape shifting like a fish to water. And thou Ciel didn't want to Sebastian insisted on him working on the female Identity he had if only to use her as a means of undercover investigation. The second reason behind this was it irritated Ciel and a irritated Bacchan was an adorable Bacchan. Thou the demon wouldn't admit it the way his young master puffed his cheeks dwarfed a fluffy kitten with the prefect face and paws.

Ciel on the other hand found the whole thing of shape shifting cool, until Sebastian provided an extent point about the necessity of the female self. He didn't want to remember the female forum none the less ever use it again. He was so traumatized by the kidnapping incident that he even went so far as to call his female self Sin Phantomhive the hidden doughtier on his fathers side of the family.

His fathers side was very seclusive and he did have a uncle that died of a young age, it was unknown if he had a mistress or children so it was easy to hide as one. This made giving his female self a life easier, but explaining her absence harder.

The back story was that she as a sickly child and not let out very often supporting the claims that no one ever saw her. Naturally the Viscount was distraught upon hearing of his young Robin's sickness and initiated upon having a rather well known doctor look her over. The letter addressed to Ciel asked about what he was aware of 'sin Phantomhive's condition'.

He decided it was time to elaborate sin's history with illness, turning to the wide verity of medical texts he found a had full of non fatal sicknesses most of would not do well for the cover. He sighed in defeat sitting in a chair of the local library dressed as a medical assistant. It was his cover and he had excused Sebastian for the time being while he worked on sins cover.

He was certain his demon servant was finding a soul or so to devourer as he had allowed to pass within reason. The demon could deal with mortals but he was the only master Sebastian could have or take. The arrangement was made knowing well anther 'you will serve me' contract could bring complications if Ciel wasn't involved in the picture.

This meant that the only thing he had to worry about now was what illness to convict of afflicting the young 'Sin' it couldn't be fatal or serious. But it had to be potent enough to be reoccurring. He thought about his Asmara as the evidence would be there; problem was he hasn't had an attack in years. Since he turned Demon he wasn't sure if there was ever gonna be another.

His cat alleges had even subsided to a tolerable degree with some breeds, however they still agitates his sinuses when overly exposed to the dander. There was a current breed of cat in Egypt that cough his eye and he had wondered if Sebastian would like the hairless feline. Shaking the thoughts form his head he turned again back to the book of sicknesses. A common one would work if it sang the right tune, had to be easily Identifyed as eater curable or survivable and with reoccurring outbreaks.

Giving up on the issue entirely he decided to be frank on his letter addressing the viscount. He said a incident at the party with Madum Red discouraged her form venturing anywhere outside her secluded home. He made sure to explain that he wasn't sure what exactly made her sick but knew it was not serious or anything to be overly concerned about.

He would have to make sure to describe symptoms of something thou and that is why he continued searching. Finally he thought of a reply that was suitable. Closing the book and left the library for the temporary townhouse him and his servant were staying at. Once he was safely established as Ciel Phantomhive again he would be able to send a reply to the viscount about the condition of Sin as per request.

Later that night Ciel was sitting in the study going over some blueprints to a new Mansion. It would take quite a while to make but inevitably would be home for him and his 'Inhuman' servants. Sebastian had warned him that he use to be quite the bad ass in the demon world, and by association he was bound to get willing servants most of would try to kill him.

It was Ciel's idea to rebuild the old mansion that had crumbled to the ground after an earthquake. While only him and Sebastian would know of and be able to access most of the secret passages and rooms. The servants he did keep amidst them his old ones would only be informed of tactical passages made into the building to allow for easier deference and offense.

It had been a while and he was unaware if his Human servants would return to him, thou it was most likely a yes if they survived the quake. Sebastian didn't tell him much about what had happened in his absence. His demon had informed him that there was yet another 'Fake Queen' and the yard was having issues dealing with the crime lords. Simply put Sebastian told him the royals were looking to get the Queens Dog back on the streets and let out a call to him in the local press in a most obvious manner.

He couldn't believe the news as he had seen it Rumors of his death greatly exaggerated, it wasn't prime news but a small side article. It made him laugh as the date had been wrong intentionally but for the people around him to say nothing made him more curious. More or less the part where everyone thought he was dead, somehow he knew Sebastian had something to do with it.

He figured he would ask the demon when he came back, using the curse if it came down to it. There were a lot of things he had to ask Sebastian about, and still so much more he had to learn. For now thou a solo mission as a urchin living in the backstreets of Lyndon working as a doctors assistant. The reason being the usual, he knew it would no doubt end in a doctor revealed to be an oculist trying to summon some demon, if only the poor sob knew.


	2. Spawning Demons

**Chapter One: Spawning Demons**

the nefarious laughter filled the small shop scarring a few of the local's but than again in these times everyone feared this shop. Entering meant that someone you knew died or you were friends with the psychotic undertaker. The cause of the commotion happened to be the young earl offering the usual in exchange for some information.

"Well it was amusing, not you're usual but I will take it. This doctor use to be a colleague of mine an assailant if you will but He has been dead himself for a while now."

"how can you be certain?" asked Ciel

"I reaped his soul myself, I'm quite cretin hes dead. Things happens to have settled yes, I notice because the queen asked me to give you these..." The Undertaker handed him a pair of tickets to the Circus.

"what?"

"Yes she wants you to investigate that Circus, apparently children have been going missing in the tows it has visited. At first authority's believed the children ran off to join them, but the troop doesn't have any of the identified children amidst their crew. None of the members recall seeing the children after the show as well.

The queen is worried it might be connected to the Necromancer incident and has set it to top priority. If they are killing children to try and raise them it could pose as problem, but I understand if the young Earl wishes to investigate the current case first."

the only response was a simple "Woof." and the reaper in question burst out laughing once more. Ciel decided to leave the eccentric Grim reaper to his chuckling and get on with his investigation on the current case.

"Farewell little puppy." the Undertaker bid the earl a good day and returned to his coffin for more rest or to wait out his current prey.

Ciel knew for a fact the two cases weren't connected and the Circus mission was a Priority because of the fact they weren't going to be in town for very long. He knew also that he would need Sebastian's Skills to infiltrate the circus so he can instigate it. While he didn't want to use his demon powers for a case if they could be avoided this was one case where there was a exception. With a growl Ciel molded into the shadows shedding his human forum for his demon one.

Due to the contract he didn't really look much different form Sebastian in his demon forum. Ciel had the same curved horns the same feathered wings and the same devilish attire. What was different would be the length and shape of the elf like ears on the side of his head and the fact his contract seal was on his eye not hand.

In the shaodws the boy moved like liquid in the hours of the twilight soon finding his 'mentor' and sticking to his shadow hitching a ride with him. It was much easier to spy when you were literally attached to the person you were to investigate. It didn't take the good doctor long to reach his private lab unaware of the shadow that fallowed him there.

Ciel made himself home on the underside of one of the tables, remembering to remain concentrated and quiet. He knew one small noise would alert his prey to his presence. And while he was preying for nothing to go wrong one sound ruined his plains without warning he heard a 'Meow' and looked to his left. There was a Long haired cat and long haired cats usually meant Cat Dander and cat dander meant...

"AH CHOO" Ciel freaked and jumped to a different shadow as the doctor looked under the table.

"who's' there?" he demanded looking around pulling out a gun. Ciel covered his mouth and stayed as far form the feline as possible. This wasn't good he was suppose to just observe and let someone else handle the good doctor but it looked like that plain went up in smoke.

'great Ciel' he told himself 'you're cat allergy strikes again, now what?' elegant plains may have been his strong suite but with the doctor looking in every nook and cranny for his unwanted visitor it became difficult.

He could reveal he was a demon to the man but mortals usually meant contracts and contracts usually meant things he could afford. He could keep hiding but the feline's dander and hair were everywhere making it hard to control his allergy; he had to stay in higher places where the cat couldn't reach. Finally this left one final option, and it was specifically wonderful that he had to summon a servant that was bound to poke fun at him about this.

Swallowing his pride he admitted defeat for the time, there was no wining the battle this day. He couldn't call Sebastian now he needed him open later he had to solve this on his own.

Growling at himself for his weakness he left the room using the shadows and made his way out to the roof. The Fresh air was good for him at times like this, and he needed some time to think for now.

Dealing with the first failure was not something he was use to but he hadn't counted on the cat being present. It did explain the slight irritation he felt when around the man there had to be a way to investigate the room while the Doctor was away.

Ciel didn't want to hurt the cat but it couldn't be helped the easiest way was for the doctor to need to remove the creator form the lab for the time being. If his plain worked he had access for the time needed and could escape at a moments notice or deal with the doctor right there. There was one thing that did bother him some and that was that he had to rush the investigation. He didn't like rushing investigations and he didn't like shortcomings it was already taking too long, thou finding another lead.

that was it He needed another lead mind made up he made his way to the records hall humans couldn't see in the dark but he could being a shadow demon was useful indeed. This wasn't going to take very long as his demon self since he could access books outside his reach without alerting any of the guards.

Meanwhile with Sebastian irritation came in a different forum, this human was bothersome wanted gold and allot of it too. He was not a demon of fortune but he was able to help rig a poker match game after game to allow his mark to quickly acquire the fortune he sought. He needed two more games left. He had to be careful to use his illusions just right so as no one was the wiser, and he couldn't touch the cheat of a card-shark eater.

This soul would be a lost cause if the fool came to know what was going on so he made sure the man would listen a head of time. 'let me do the cheating I'll signal when its too dangerous to continue' he had told the man. He was surprised when the human agreed to the terms, so long as he was wealthy was all.

The man was so intent on being a wealthy Nobel he was willing to do anything Sebastian asked including leaving the will writing to him. The fool had no idea he had made a bargain with a real demon that would take his soul. Of course his fortune had only one place to go but it was his land Sebastian wanted. The bastard had acquired an old castle close to the coast of Ciel's Island and was soon to acquire the Island it was on assuring his status as a Nobel. One more hand was all he needed.

His trial turned difficult as the Other cheater started to up the steaks 'forfeit this round and call it a day, cut you're losses at this we can regain the rest at the next game this games lost to us.' Sebastian told him mark who promptly game him a glare but sighed the demon had promised one night to acquire the island and the next day to make him Nobel if it failed he would at least no longer be a lower class citizen.

"I fold; Its getting late the old maid would have my head if I stay!" he said 'enjoy you're night boys." he took his winning and demon and left. To Sebastian's fortune the cheater didn't take this well and he could see the tale tell signs of intent to murder, things just got better for the demon.

In the ally way he manifested before his mark, "wait here for a while, and don't go dieing on me." he returned to the shadows as the man shock his head and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he figured he could get in a smoke before things really went downhill.

They didn't have to wait long before the Cheater made was cough by Sebastian skunking towards his mark. Within a few seconds he was on the other man with a knife trying to kill him. Sebastian was quicker thou and perched the assailants head, holding up his bag of winnings.

"As promised on night tomorrow you can have the deal finalized than we shall speak about the conclusion of our contract." the man chuckled and nodded dusting himself off and finishing his last cigarette. The evil grin never left Sebastian's face this was prefect, the young master would be pleased with this little bit of swindling. And off they went to the last game of the night and the one that would seal the man's fate.


	3. My Little Sin

**Chapter Two: My Little Sin**

The next morning Ciel had completed his first mission returning to the townhouse covered in blood all of was not his but still the sight threw Sebastian off a little. Te demon didn't bother asking if Ciel was alright knowing he was. He did however offer half the soul he had gathered last night making sure to imbue the knowledge and skill befitting of his young master into it.

"Good work Sebastian one night as you promised." his servant grinned and bowed, "Its good you managed to finish whatever you had in mind. Now to clean up, you too Sebastian we are going to the circus today."

Sebastian raised a brow and was handed a letter. "Yes My lord" he said getting back to the task at hand. It was unfitting for the Ciel Phantomhive to be soaked to the brim in Blood and adorned in the clothing of a peasant.

Within a few hours the blood was cleaned from Ciel and the tethered rag's discarded, "Young master," Sebastian Started. "I believe I have neglected to mention something of intrigue."

Ciel twitched. "And what might that be?"

"My mark had acquired a small island not far form you're own upon which is a castle befitting your status as a demon. The deed to the entire Estate is in your study along with the original blueprints of the castle. Also Miss Lizzy is as requested you attend a party with her in a few days, The invitations are also in your study."

"Very well." the smaller demon said as his servant put the finishing touches on his outfit. "lets get this investigation over quickly." Sebastian grinned and fallowed his young master out to the carriage that would take them to the circus.

"Yes my lord." his servant bowed and opened the door for his young master to enter. True to Sebastian's hunch the oldest servant of the Phantomhive family insisted on continuing to serve the young master till the time when he was unable to.

It seemed odd to the demon that the old man piratically sold his life to a demon based only on the fact he had served his father, but the others had similar ideals. Sebastian had saved them form their previous fates and Ciel had given them shelter and repeated their antics and things became a little more like they were. The only thing to have apparently caged dramatically was the fact Ciel was literally a demon child.

Secretly Sebastian wondered how long the peace would last if the others knew Ciel was a demon. Even with the courtesy he knew Ciel wouldn't deny it if asked if he was not human in fact he already to willingly clanged to the calling of Queen's Dog. Still it was bound to be an encounter to see, and Sebastian didn't want to miss out on the fun when that happened.

They made their way to the circus, Ciel not being too found of observing a show doe unusual activity. And His irritation only reached new heights during the Loin tamer act when Sebastian let himself be bitten by one of Beast's Tigers. His servant needed to be punished for this there had to be a suitable punishment somewhere in the world. To his fortune Sebastian got an invitation to be looked over by their doctor leaving Ciel waiting in the carriage outside for him to get back.

The doctor seemed nice enough but there was nothing in the other tents Sebastian made his way to the first class tents only to be stopped by the Snakeman. "Stop; Access is forbidden to outsiders, says Keats."

getting a good look at the boy he noticed something a little off, he was half demon clearly a snake breed form the scales. This explained his odd connection to the creators that loomed around him like a second skin.

He wasn't much older than Ciel the young master being only about 2-3 years younger, the snake would make a great demonic servant. His hair was white and his skin pale the only other sign of color than his dark outfit and bright trousers was his eery reptile eyes and the snake that was hitching a ride on him. But this youth was preventing him from archiving his goal and he was cretin the young master would take too kindly to the negative interaction.

"oh?" Questioned Sebastian.

"Exits that way, says Keats"the youth pointed in the direction of the exit. Sebastian figured he was told to guard the tents or had some of his poisonous friends out to get some air.

"Tanks" said Sebastian walking towards the 'exit'

"Good buy, says Keats." the snake appeared to be waving a farewell and Sebastian,the more human reptile caring it however didn't make a move except to turn around and continue his 'rounds'.

When Sebastian got back to the carriage Ciel's anger was evident. "what took you so long?"

"Ah Sorry..." Sebastian grinned. "Is the young Master Impatient."

"A little, what did you learn." asked Ciel

"The top members tents were the only ones I couldn't investigate, your hunch was right we are going to have to infiltrate the Circus, and I think I got us the prefect in..." Sebastian attuned explaining his plain to Ciel who nodded in approval it was brilliant not the best or one he liked but brilliant.

The next day Sebastian appeared before the troops leader Joker. "AH welcome welcome and who is this cute little elf girl!" he was a weird man who's right hand was not what ti appeared, in fact it was a prosthetic skeleton hand. Ciel Fake giggled at Him The female forum mixed with his demon was brilliant. "AH we shall call you Smile so adorable.

Well Mr. Sebastian I guess we shall call you Black. Say tows ears aren't fake are they." Joker said tweaking on them a little before the grin returned to his face. "Prefect now I trust you will not be too much trouble no starting fights with Mr William no? Ok great Prefect. Time ti introduce you guys to the others."

As Joker introduced the newcomers to the duo known as Jack and Jill made their way out of the Tent but were cough. "Are you headed out, Asks Wordsworth"

"eh, caught."Said Jill

"Aww come-on Snake dontcha want to startle the new Girl!" Asked Jack. They were twins that professed in the Flying trapeze act they were also well redound pranksters when it came to newcomers.

Snakes eye twitched the two grinned sheepishly and tried backing off "Marie is not happy, says Wordsworth" he said as a giant anaconda encircled the two. They yelped.

"whats going on here?" Asked Dagger! "ouya snake put Marie away before she hurts someone."

"they were playing pranks, says Wordsworth, its not nice to tease little girls says Marie." Dagger looked towards Snake than towards Jack and Jill

"Tattle Tell!" Jack and Jill said in unison ticking the opportunity to run for it.

"HAY where do you two think you're going! You better not start anything with the newbies!" Yelled dagger running after the two miscreants.

Snake chuckled to himself "This is going to be inserting." he petted the snake on his shoulder affectingly called Wordsworth and Proceeded to escort the anaconda Marie back to her cage. They still kept him in the dark he didn't like it, still thou they accepted him for who he was they were always distant form him. It was something Snake didn't like about his family but something told him events will challenge that.


End file.
